The configuration of computing device is ever increasing, from traditional desktop personal computers to mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on. As such, the form factors employed by these devices may also vary greatly. However, conventional techniques to support external connections could limit the configurations and form factors that may be employed by these devices.
For example, conventional connectors may be employed by computing devices to connect to peripheral devices to access additional functionality, power (e.g., the charge the device in a mobile configuration), and so on. However, these convention connectors could have a shape and size that could also limit a size and shape that could be employed by the device in one or more dimensions. Thus, conventional connectors could limit mobility and user interaction with a device due to limitations of these conventional connectors.